


Dreams Come True

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Bondage, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Paddling, Punishment, Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Tour Bus Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: AJ gets caught doing something naughty by the other four, and fantasies come true, in the ensuing punishment.





	Dreams Come True

AJ looked around, making sure that the bus was completely empty. Brian and Nick were off playing basketball, while Kevin and Howie were in a business meeting, and they all had been gone for a while. He quickly took his stash of magazines out, and started looking through them, getting aroused again. 

The thought of all 4 of his bandmates teasing him, making him edge, slowly torturing him, sent AJ into a dizzying ecstasy. He knew what he was feeling was wrong, but he wanted it anyway. He shot a glance towards the bus door, thinking it was opening, but it stayed firmly shut. 

“Fucking hell!” he whimpered, as he jerked off to a photo of Howie, Brian, and Nick hanging off of each other, smirking at the camera. 

AJ was so into jerking off, and bringing himself to climax, that he didn’t hear the voices outside the bus. 

“What is going on in there” Howie asked concerned. He had walked up, with Kevin, to see Nick and Brian with their ears to the door, dirty smirks on their faces. 

“AJ thinks he’s completely alone, what do you think he is doing?” Brian looked at Howie with an expression of “did you seriously just ask me that” on his face. Howie’s eyes lit up, as a slow, dirty, smirk hit his face, an expression now mirrored on Kevin’s as well. 

“Let’s catch our dirty boy in the act” Kevin opened the door quietly, and the other three followed behind him. AJ was so into spilling his load, panting out the names of his bandmates, on the magazine, that he didn’t hear them at all.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here gentlemen?” Nick spoke up, making AJ freeze, cock in hand, and look up. A blush bloomed all over his face, as he looked into his smirking bandmate’s eyes. 

“Looks like our resident bad boy has been doing naughty things to pictures of us, while he is alone” Brian went over to AJ, seeing the picture through the cum, a shiver running through him. 

Howie got behind AJ, and ghosted his fingers along his neck, making the younger man shake in embarrassment. “What were you thinking about sweetheart?” he cooed, as AJ let go of his cock, his face fully red now. 

“I was thinking about you guys teasing me, torturing me, making me beg for my release, and being forced to watch you do each other, being unable to join” AJ whimpered as Kevin pulled his hands from his cock, and ordered him to look up at them. 

“What do you think boys, should we fulfill AJ’s dreams? Tie him up, and make him watch as we fuck each other, teasing him, making him beg?” Kevin looked in his boyfriends’ eyes, as they all darkened in arousal at AJ’s words. 

“Yes, Kevin, we should. Howie, go grab the bag of toys, I have a feeling we will need them soon enough” Brian looked down at the shaking form of AJ, who now realized that while his dreams would come true, it would cost him dearly. 

Nick grabbed the rope from under the bed, and started tying AJ to the bed. They wanted to tease him first, get him all bothered, and then force him to hold it, while they fucked each other as he watched. 

“There we go precious, all waiting and willing for your boyfriends to tease and edge you. Just as you wanted” Nick mockingly sweet-talked AJ, who flushed. 

Howie came out with the bag of toys, and Kevin and Brian started laying things out, while Howie went over to torture AJ a bit. 

“Did you want to be caught sweetheart? Is that why you were spilling your load all over pictures of us” Howie cooed, as he lightly traced his fingers on AJ’s tight stomach, making him whine. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you. Answer the question” Howie slapped his stomach, making AJ arch. 

“Yes, Howie. I wanted to be caught, to have my dirty little secret be found out” AJ admitted, sending waves of arousal to his boyfriends. 

“There we go. Nick, hand me the cock ring. Since AJ has already spilled his load out once, we don’t want him to do it again, right?” Brian came over, and sent a dark look towards AJ, who shivered in wanting. 

“Please, not the cock ring. Your boy will be good. He promises” AJ pleaded, but to no avail. Nick handed the metal toy to Brian, who slipped it on, making AJ shake at the cool metal on his already hot skin. 

“Do we want to hear him begging right now, or save it for later?” Nick asked his boyfriends, as Kevin started running his fingers up AJ’s leg, making him whimper. 

“Save it for later. He needs to stay quiet right now, and just feel us teasing him” Howie grabbed the ball gag, handing it to Kevin, who leaned over AJ.

“Open your mouth boy” AJ opened his mouth, and Kevin slipped the ball gag in, and secured it around his head. He shivered as he heard AJ’s muffled whines. 

“What should we do now gentleman?” Brian looked at his boyfriends, as they watched AJ writhe on the bed. 

“I don’t know, but I want your tongue in my mouth” Howie grabbed Brian’s head, silencing the younger man with a kiss, to which Brian quickly responded, and started running his hands over Howie’s chest.

“Kev, come here, my cock needs some attention” Nick sat down in the chair next to the bed where AJ was, giving him a clear view of Kevin kneeling, his mouth sucking on Nick’s cock, with Nick’s hands in his hair. 

AJ moaned as his eyes went between his boyfriends. His boyfriends heard his moans, and they started teasing each other faster, making it more erotic, knowing that AJ couldn’t tear his eyes away from them. 

“Let’s switch it up a bit. Kevin, grind on Howie, while I suck on Brian’s weeping dick a bit” Nick pushed Kevin towards Howie, before kneeling in front of Brian, who took his cock out, and brushed it on Nick’s face, leaving trails of cum, before leaving it in front of Nick’s lips. Nick eagerly started licking it, and soon was bobbing his head up and down Brian’s thick cock, making the older blonde moan. 

Kevin and Howie weren’t idle either. Kevin ground his ass in front of Howie’s cock, making both men whine, as their cocks became full and thick. 

“Want to fuck me?” Howie offered Kevin, who’s green eyes were so dark, they were almost black. 

“Yes, please!” Howie laid face down at the end of the bed, between AJ’s spread legs, and Kevin leaned over, so that he could prep Howie’s hole.  Kevin grabbed the lube and after coating his fingers in it, stuck the first finger in Howie’s tight hole, making him whine. He quickly added the second and started scissoring, widening the hole. Kevin groaned as pleasure ran through him, hearing Howie’s whines. 

“So ready to fill you Howie. How’s it going over there, blondies” Kevin called as he pushed his cock slowly into Howie’s hole, making him whine and whimper in pleasure.

“Nick is being so good, sucking me off. I think I am going to let him get on top of you, give you something in your ass as well, as well as you fucking Howie” AJ moaned at the thought of three of them on top of each other, with Kevin getting filled on both ends. 

Nick popped off of Brian’s cock, having swallowed his load, and went over to Kevin’s exposed ass, bobbing up and down as he fucked Howie. 

“Hand me the lube, B-Rok. I want to prep Kev really quick, so I can get in him, and make AJ watch” Brian handed Nick the lube, who quickly prepped Kevin, and using his own cum as additional lubricant, slipped into Kevin’s hole, trapping the oldest between himself and Howie. 

Brian went over and started tracing patterns on AJ’s exposed stomach, whispering in his ear. 

“Watch boy, as Kevin is filled from both ends, watch him fall apart as he fills Howie with his seed, and gets filled with Nick’s at the same time. That could have been you, had you been honest with us about what you wanted. Now you just get to watch, and not get any reward from it” Brian whispered, as he traced a finger along AJ’s chest, making him writhe. 

The two of them watched as Kevin fell apart, screaming Howie’s name as he hit his climax. A couple minutes later Nick screamed Kevin’s name, as he spilled his seed into him. The three rested for a minute, before Nick slowly pulled out of Kevin, as Kevin slowly pulled out of Howie, leaving Howie’s cock weeping and thick.

“I am going to go help Howie out with his little issue now, watch boy, as I make your fellow Latino squirm” Brian went over and pushed Howie back down on the bed, face up this time, so he could ride him.  Using Howie’s leaking cock as lubricant, Brian slid down his length, until he felt Howie’s balls. Brian started riding Howie, who was sending out moans and whimpers, that went straight to AJ’s locked up cock. 

Kevin, mouth licking up Nick’s ass, about to fill him up, heard the moans of Howie, and it sent him into a dizzying ecstasy. Using his own cum as a lubricant, he slipped into Nick’s hole, and pounded that ass fast and hard, making Nick scream in pleasure. 

“BRIAN!” Howie screamed as he filled his hole with cum. Two minutes later, all that was heard in the room was five sets of pants and whimpers, as the four men caught their breath, and the tied-up man was still watching their every move. 

The four boyfriends looked over at AJ, and all stood up, watching him writhe. 

“Since all of us have gotten off now, time to tease and torture AJ some more” Nick taunted as he ghosted fingers along AJ’s inner thigh, making him whine behind the gag. 

“Let’s take the gag off, I want to hear him now that we are done showing him what he had been missing” Howie reached over and took the ball gag out, making AJ sigh in relief, but he stayed quiet. 

“What nothing to say now? I’ll make you make a sound” Kevin leaned over the prone man, and started tweaking his nipples, making AJ cry out. 

“There we go. Let’s hear your moans and groans boy” Brian ghosted his fingers over AJ’s cock, deciding to free it from the tight ring around it. As he took it off, the four watched AJ’s cock get thick and full. Brian snapped the ring back on, making AJ whimper as he watched cum leak from his cock. 

“Who wants to take AJ now?” Brian looked at his other boyfriends, as his fellow blonde stepped up. 

“I will. Howie, release his bonds, I want him on my cock, sucking it” Nick sat down in the long-abandoned chair, and watched as Howie released AJ from the bed. 

“Hands and knees, crawl to me, now” Nick ordered, as Kevin, Brian, and Howie sat back to watch the show, slowly stroking themselves. 

AJ shook himself, and went to his hands and knees and crawled to the younger man, who already has his cock, weeping, waiting for him to suck on. 

“Suck me now, and so help you if you bite me” Nick watched as AJ started licking around his cock, before taking the whole thing in his mouth, and started sucking on it, making sure to go up and down the length. He accidentally bit down, when his jaw seized up, making Nick yank him off and throw him on the floor onto his back. 

“What did I tell you?” Nick towered over AJ, and the three watching, got more aroused by the scene, their stroking getting faster, watching AJ get what he deserved.

“Not to bite you” AJ whimpered, as he felt a collar being put around his neck, and a leash attached to it, and he was dragged to the bathroom. 

Nick decided to give AJ a cold shower, making sure that his cock was unlocked so that it became soft and fleshy again, meaning he would have to be teased again to build it back up. 

Five minutes later, Nick dragged AJ back out, and threw him on the bed, ass up, so that another boyfriend could take over. 

Howie, who had hit his own climax first, stood up, and started lightly tracing patterns on AJ’s pert ass.  He asked Kevin to tie AJ back down, and kneeled in between AJ’s spread legs to pull his ass cheeks apart. 

“My, my, my. Your hole is so tight boy. Let’s see if I can fill it with something. Ah, here we go” Howie pushed a vibrator into AJ’s ass, not that he realized what it was. 

“Let’s see how you like this boy” AJ screamed, as Howie shot the vibrator level to a 5 for 10 seconds. The other three started fucking each other, and getting each other off. 

AJ whimpered as he felt the vibrator constantly teasing him, as he felt Howie pushing it in and out of him. Howie whispered an idea in his ears, and he started panting, nodding his head. 

“Let’s see what happens when I smack this ass, with the vibrator in it” Howie got the leather paddle, and sent a hard smack to AJ’s filled ass, making him scream, as the vibrator hit his prostate. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear” Howie continued spanking AJ, sending him into waves of pleasure, and making his cock twitch underneath its bond. 

“Can I join you?” Kevin wrapped his arms around Howie, and nibbled his earlobe, making the shorter man smile. “Of course, Kev, what do you want to do to AJ” 

“Not too sure, what do you think I should do?” Kevin looked at the shorter man, who gazed at the prone man in the bed. 

“How about fucking his face? Make him swallow your seed, and then decorate his face with it” Howie suggested, as Kevin’s face lit up. 

“Thank you, D. That’s just what I will do. Ready AJ?” Kevin’s dark expression turned towards said man, who shivered, in wanting and fear. 

Howie went back to the two blondes, and they decided to just watch the scene between Kevin and AJ, talking about what Brian would do to the younger man next. Meanwhile, Kevin had settled himself over AJ’s face, using the headboard as support, and dragged his cock and balls over AJ’s face, covering him with precum. 

“Like that boy?” Kevin’s deep, commanding tone sent a twitch to AJ’s locked cock, making him whimper. 

“Open that pretty little mouth, suck on my cock, there we go boy, just do as you’re told” Kevin panted out as AJ started sucking Kevin’s thick cock, nearly gagging on the length. He got about half of the seed out, before Kevin pulled off. 

“Now it’s time to decorate and make pretty pictures on your face” Kevin took his cock in his hands, and after pumping it a few times to get the cum to come up, aimed it at AJ’s face, sending ropes of thick, sticky cum onto his face, making Kevin smile at the picture in front of him. 

“Well, Brian, you are the last to go. What is on tap for AJ now?” Kevin turned towards his younger cousin, as he got off of AJ, leaving the cum to dry on his face. 

“Some verbal humiliation. I’ll get him to admit how much of a dirty boy he really is” Brian smirked towards the prone man, who gulped. Kevin, Nick, and Howie grinned at Brian’s statement. 

“So, our little AJ likes wanking off to pictures of us. What a dirty boy he is, wanking, when he knows he could just ask us, and get the real thing” Brian dragged a leather crop along AJ’s stomach, making him tremble. 

“You may speak boy, but call me Sir, anything else, and you get the crop” Brian threatened.

“Yes, Sir, Your boy likes wanking off to pictures of Sir and Sir’s boyfriends” AJ closed his eyes at the admission, feeling his face turn red. A snicker from Nick had Brian shooting him a death glare and waving the crop at him, as if asking if he wanted to feel it as well. Nick’s eyes widened, and he shut up. 

“There we go my boy. Isn’t it nice to admit just how dirty you are?” Brian mockingly stated, making AJ gulp, and nod his head. 

“Yes, Brian” AJ’s eyes widened, as he realized his mistake, and Brian’s eyes darkened, as he snapped the crop. 

“What did I tell you?” Brian took the crop and snapped it across AJ’s legs, making him cry out in pain. 

“To call you Sir” AJ panted out, trying not to let the tears show. 

“Yes, boy, and you couldn’t even do that” Brian took the crop, and snapped it three times over AJ’s stomach, legs, and landed the last one over his exposed cock and balls, leaving AJ in tears. 

“Maybe that will teach you to do as your told.” Brian turned to the three onlookers, who were watching with widened eyes. 

“We done with the teasing? Want to let AJ have his release?” Three nods gave him an answer, and Nick, Kevin, and Howie stood up, and the four surrounded AJ on the bed. Nick leaned over and took off the cock ring, and they watched as AJ’s cock got thick and full. 

“Who do you want to get you off?” Kevin asked, a gentle smile on his face. 

“Howie please” AJ told the stunned man, who thought he would have picked Nick or Kevin. 

“Are you sure, Aje” A nod from the tattooed man, had Howie crawling on the bed, and leaning over AJ. He gave him a soft kiss, and slowly got AJ’s cock into his already loose hole, so that he could gently ride him, knowing it wouldn’t take long for AJ’s orgasm to hit. 

A few minutes, and a loud “HOWIE!” later, AJ was curled up with all four of his boyfriends around him, and they peppered soft kisses all over his body, and he sighed. 

“Thank you for doing all of this. It fulfilled all of my fantasies, and I can’t wait to relive this again in the future. Love you my boys, and I am so happy we found each other” AJ looked into each of their eyes, and they all smiled at one another, feeling content and happy. 

They settled down to take a nap, and the last words heard before all was silent was a small “Thanks for making my dreams come true”. A squeeze to his leg, let him know he was heard, and AJ closed his eyes, snuggled in with his loves for a well-deserved nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another sex fest fic posted. Thank y'all for the love and support, it means the world. See y'all in my next story!


End file.
